


After School

by itcrystal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Violence, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tie Kink, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itcrystal/pseuds/itcrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucked for better grades...against his will</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School

„Mr. Styles? A word?“. 

Harry rolled his eyes, willing to say some bitter comment, but he kept his mouth shut this time. 

Professor Payne has been making his life a fucking hell last few weeks and the curly boy knew fully well, he has to behave in front of this dick. 

Actually, professor Payne was kinda hot, exactly the type of a guy Harry would definitely go for. He was tall, with wide shoulders and big biceps, he couldn’t almost fit into the tight black shirt. He could see some of his chest hair, because of the few undone buttons. 

Harry was unhappy, watching all of the students leaving the classroom as quickly as they could. 

He realised that Mr. Payne is looking at him intently…and he didn’t like that look at all. When the room was finally empty, the teacher spoke up. 

„Mr. Styles, please, close the door“. 

Harry shivered. 

„I…I think they should stay opened Mr. Payne. It’s against the school policy“. 

Liam’s eyes narrowed. 

„Actually, we can take this conversation to the principal’s office, with your mother maybe, if you prefer this way“. 

Harry swallowed. 

His mom doesn’t know a thing about his school failures. 

He sighed and closed the door slowly. 

Mr. Payne smiled. 

„Much better don’t you think?“. 

Harry didn’t answer. 

„Anyway Mr. Styles…I would like to talk about your grades. As you probably noticed yourself…they’re getting pretty low, along with your chances to make it to another year“. 

„Mr. Payne…I don’t think it’s fair“. 

„What do you mean Harry?“. 

„I..I noticed I got different questions in tests than other students. More difficult questions“. 

„Don’t be silly Harry“. 

Mr. Payne got up from his chair and walked around the curly boy slowly, now standing right behind him. Harry could feel his hot breath against his neck. 

„I treat every student the same. Obviously, they have to behave…and you don’t behave very much to be honest Mr. Styles“. 

„What…what are you talking about?“. Harry was absolutely confused. What is this all about? 

„Hanging out with older boys? Like the Grimshaw for example? Probably getting drunk and so?“. 

Harry gasped. How the fuck he knows about that? And why he even cares? 

„That’s not true…“. 

„Oh, quit this bullshit Harry. I saw you very well at the parking lot with him…in his car. Making out like horny rabbits. You probably got fucked in the back seat, am I right?“. 

Harry was completely shocked. This conversation is definitely going way too far. 

„No, no! I didn’t…sleep with him okay? And it’s not your business after all“. 

Mr. Payne pulled his hair from behind and whispered to his ear. 

„If I were you…I would show much more respect you little whore. You can be sure I will not let you to make it to another year and you can say bye to your graduation“. 

Harry couldn’t believe what was happening. It was like a bad dream. 

„Mr. Payne..please…“. 

„That’s much better. Always wanted to hear you beg. Not that brave anymore ya?“. 

He was still holding Harry’s hair firmly. 

„Please..let me go..“. 

„Shut the fuck up Harry. I’m fed up with your superstar attitude, we both know you’re just a high school slut, probably letting all the horny football players to fuck you at the toilet or something“. 

„That’s not…“. 

Slap. 

Harry felt his left cheek burning. 

„I said shut the fuck up and get on your knees. Use that dirty mouth of yours and I will maybe think about your grades once again“. 

„No. I’m not doing this!“. 

„The hard way? Fine with me“. 

The next two minutes happened way too fast. Liam was unrealy quick, using his leather belt to tie the young boy’s hands behind his back. He was so much stronger than Harry, the student fell helplessly on the floor when the teacher pushed onto his shoulders. He quickly undid his zipper and pulled out the pulsing erection. Harry’s pupils went wide. His cock was fucking huge, with thick pulsing vein and glistening tip. Already wet from the precum. 

Liam took a chunk of Harry’s hair and lined his head onto his cock, now angry and red. 

„Bite me and you will not finish any school in the UK, I swear“. 

Harry felt hot tears on his cheeks as he parted his lips and took the whole lenght. Mr. Payne moaned shamelessly. 

„Fuck…I knew you’ll be a whore. Take it all bitch and use that tongue of yours or I will slap you until you fucking do it“. 

Harry was helpless and humiliated. On his knees, with hands tied behind his back, he couldn’t move and his scream was muffled by the huge erection of his professor. He was gagging and choking like crazy, saliva all over his chin, dripping down. It was disgusting and degrading. He was almost out of breath when Liam finally pulled out. He exhaled. 

„Now the best part“. 

He threw the poor boy on the wooden table, on his stomach. Harry was full of fear, he just knew what was coming. He closed his eyes as Liam took his jeans down to his knees and cup his bum with both hands. 

„Such a nice ass…made for cocks actually. Just as I thought“. 

„Please…no, please…I will not tell anyone, just let me go“. 

„Oh, of course you won’t tell anyone. But before that, I will fuck you on this desk like a dirty slut you are“. 

„Please don’t! Help!“. 

Harry screamed loudly which earned him a massive slap. 

„The bitch is a screamer? I will find the way to shup you up“. 

Mr. Payne took a towel from a hanger next to the sink and put it into Harry’s mouth. He took off the young boy’s boxers and enjoying view on his exposed bum. He smacked it few times before he spread his cheeks, looking at the pink hole. He lined himself and used just one hard thrust to get all of his lenght in. He groaned. His hole was definitely virgin. 

„So fucking tight!“. 

Harry almost passed out from the terrible pain. It was the worst pain of his life, he felt like torn apart and his butt was burning. He felt something wet between his cheeks and he realised it’s probably blood mixed with the older men’s precum. Liam was pounding into him relentlessly, his pace extremly fast as he was getting closer to his orgasm. He was kind of angry he was about to cum already, but he couldn’t help it. The young boy was too tight and his hole was clenching around his cock. His strokes were deep and fast. 

He thrusted especially deep into the boy and held his hips in place, as he released his warm seed into him. An animalistic groan escaped his lips. 

After few seconds of silence, he pulled his softening cock out and let the mixture of blood and his cum dripping down the boys thighs. He fixed his pants, his hair and finally untied the wrecked boy on the table. Harry couldn’t even move. Mr. Payne smacked his sore bum once more. 

„Nice fuck, slut. See you next time, you will have to work very hard on your grades“. 

He left the classroom with a devilish wink. 

 

*Decided to do some quick one shots, hope you guys like it!


End file.
